SpaceForce Corporation
The SpaceForce Corporation was a megacorporation that was originally the Military's main supplier. The corporation was founded by David Consulman, a businessman and engineer. The SpaceForce Corporation was founded sometime before the Trans Galactic War, and manufactured spacecraft and satellites, almost establishing a monopoly on the industry. They had also bought several other companies, including the one that built T-WEHRMACHT. After the Trans Galactic War began and the Government was founded, the SpaceForce Corporation was contracted by them to manufacture weapons, vehicles, and armor. They had developed the first weaponized star fleet to have been made by Earth sometime before the war in collaboration with the US government. Some of the corporation's products were the LF-17 and A.D.U. Doom Walker. As the war progressed, they began to manufacture more and more products that were exclusively sold to the Military. They also began to invest in civilian models, such as hovercars, commercial spacecraft, exploration vehicles, space suits, and more, also beginning to establish a monopoly on the civilian markets and escalating themselves to the status of megacorporation. However, their main focus was on weapons and military-grade gear, and so they eventually sold off or ceased production of their civilian product lines. They built everything from cruisers to comlinks, all sold to the Military, and had a different line of products meant for 3rd party customers. The SpaceForce Corporation built up its own private security force, which in itself was a full private military, complete with a starfighter corp and space navy, which added to their status of being a megacorporation. They were the first corporation to build a private security force to this scale. However, it was very small in comparison to the Military. As the Trans Galactic War progressed, the Corporation was given authority to claim entire planets on the expanding frontier to make into their manufacturing worlds. However, they ran into complications when some of the worlds they claimed held intelligent life. Shortly after the Trans Galactic War, the Government discovered that the SpaceForce Corporation had exterminated at least 7 different species of sentient life off of their manufacturing worlds (however, only one was deliberate, and was under the orders of a corrupted executive). In the following controversy, CEO David Consulman sold the entire SpaceForce Corporation and all of its product lines to the Military. Although the Corporation legally ceased to exist, it lived on as the Military Manufacturing Corp and Military Engineering Division, which is what it was made into. The old bases and stations were repurposed and redesigned in a Military fashion, and the private security, uniforms and all, was even kept, simply renamed Manufacturing Security. David Consulman was made into the Administrator of the Military Manufacturing Corp, which was similar to his old position. The Military code name for the Military Manufacturing Corp is "Corporate," and the code name for the Military Engineering Division is "SpaceForce." It was forever remembered as one of the greatest corporations to ever live. Some of the old civilian and 3rd party products can still be found throughout the game after the SpaceForce Corporation was bought. In some alternate timelines, the SpaceForce Corporation lasted longer, and forcefully took over other corporations to add to its own power. Some players have theorized that the SpaceForce Corporation was the same corporation that created the Tire Men and CYLOX. It can be safely said that their most successful successor is Megacorp. Gallery SpaceForceRobotAstronaut.jpg|A SpaceForce robot astronaut, built during the first years of the Trans-Galactic War SpaceForceSeaWalker.jpg|A SpaceForce Sea Walker DavidConsulmanPortrait.png|CEO David Consulman, as the Military Manufacturing Administrator. He was always famous for his unintentionally creepy/smug expressions. SpaceForcePilots.jpg|A group of SpaceForce Corporation starfighter pilots, who made up the starfighter corp of the SpaceForce Corporation's private security force. Category:Lore Category:Military Category:Factions